


Leave me

by timetravellingdixon



Series: Creative writing work [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravellingdixon/pseuds/timetravellingdixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started a creative writing class this year. This is just going to be where I post the work I do so that I can see my progress as I complete my course. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave me

You would leave

I would leave

The clock stood still

 

The gentle scrape of your teeth

The ghost of your breath

A haunting that cannot be justified

 

I asked you not to leave

you broke me

in half

 

You asked me not to leave

I was already gone

 

The soft tug of your hair

The warmth of your hand

A fading memory

 

You are gone

I am gone

The clock ticks on

 


End file.
